Butterfly valves have been used in conjunction with tank trailers and railroad cars to allow material, such as petroleum, liquids, grains, polymer beads, sand, or other flowing material, being stored within the tank trailers or railroad cars to be discharged upon operation of the butterfly valve. The butterfly valve also prevents the untimely discharge of the material during loading and transportation of the material. As can be appreciated, the operation of the butterfly valve is required to facilitate the efficient and timely discharge of material from the tank trailer or railroad car. Being able to unload material as quickly as possible is a prime factor always being sought by transporting companies that haul material. Quick discharge of the material will lower the costs of hauling the material and results in greater profit to transporting companies.
It is known that such butterfly valves become inoperable over time due to corrosion or failure. Once the butterfly valve becomes inoperable, the valve must be removed from the tank trailer or railroad car and replaced. In order to remove the butterfly valve, a hydraulic mechanism is used to pry pipes apart to be able to slide the butterfly valve from out between the pipes. The butterfly valve also has gaskets that have to be removed along with the butterfly valve. As can be appreciated, the gaskets may also be difficult to be removed due to corrosion. Once removed, a new butterfly valve and associated gaskets will be inserted between the pipes and secured in place. If the butterfly valve is corroded in place, attempting to remove the valve may be difficult and time consuming. Being able to quickly and easily change the butterfly valve would achieve savings in both time and money. The quicker the butterfly valve is to change results in the transportation company being able to quickly get the tank trailer back on the road. Again, any savings that can be achieved results in greater profit to the transporting company.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior butterfly valves used in connection with the transportation of liquids, such as petroleum. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a butterfly valve having an integral seat member that allows quick installation or removal of the butterfly valve.